supersmashbrosbrawlcrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Mission to Rescue the Super Mario Bros!
The Great Mission To Rescue The Super Mario Bros! is the second episode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crossover. Appearances * Yoshi * Master Chief * Kirby * Link * Commander Derrick * Mario * Luigi * Wario [[Toa Mata|'Toa Mata']] * Tahu * Pohatu * Gali * Lewa (First Appearance) [[League Of SIx Kingdoms|'League Of Six Kingdoms']] * Kalmah (First Appearance) * Ehlek (First Appearance) * Carapar (First Appearance) Episode Plot Master Chief, Kirby, and Yoshi accompanied by Tahu, Pohatu, and Gali continue searching for Mario, Luigi, and Wario throughout the many paintings of Mushroom Kingdom whom are captured by The Covenant led by the remaining members of the League Of Six Kingdoms. They first head to Jolly Roger Bay, Master Chief, Yoshi, and Gali dive into the sea where Gali gives Yoshi an bubble so that he can be underwater(since he breathe underwater). As they approach the Jolly Roger's Ship, Unagi the Eel comes out of the ship and frightens Yoshi and starts chasing him. Gali grabs the eel's tail throwing him into an wall and knocking him out allowing Master Chief and Yoshi to get into the ship but just before they get in, Unagi shouts out that more vicious and scarier creatures are roaming the ship and swims away cowardly. As the heroes get inside, they see an sea creature emitting electricity around begins scaring Yoshi by pretending to lunge at him. Ehlek begins laughing towards Yoshi and starts angering him only to be tackled by Gali from behind. Yoshi drains the water to have Ehlek fall and drop an star be smacked making every hero laugh at him but Ehlek grabs the power stars to make a portal and escapes. The heroes continue to fight Covenant forces on Princess Peach's castle where they eventually defeat and liberate the castle. Mario's Rescue With no sign of his friends, Yoshi goes into Peach's bedroom and sits down being disappointed. He then has an illusion of a group of warriors constructing artifacts in the window. Yoshi then sees Tahu and Master Chief coming from the door with him asking Yoshi what has got into him. As Yoshi explains, Tahu recognizes Yoshi's illusion and states that they are the Matorans protecting the Chaos Emeralds. Yoshi then sees figure in a painting in which it begins to move which Yoshi becomes shocked. Suddenly the figure is revealed to be Mario where he is shouting for help before being snatched by a villainous Barraki. Yoshi becomes terrified wondering how he can save him since the painting is locked by the League. Tahu comes up with an idea that he along with his Toa can teleport Yoshi and Master Chief to the Goomboss Battle location so that he could defeat the League Barraki holding Mario and his friends. Yoshi and Master Chief are then teleported to the Goomboss Battle to search Mario across the location. As they fight the Goomboss Battle, they see an Covenant cruiser boarded at the destination. They get inside and encounter one of the League Of Six Kingdoms member Kalmah, who is holding Mario and is allied with a massive army of Grunts. As Yoshi tries to fight the Grunts, he begins running away being chased by them knowing that they are more stronger than Goombas, Master Chief saves Yoshi by stomping on the Grunts similar to how Mario stomps on the Goombas. He suddenly finds an extra hat of Mario where he gives to Yoshi to make him turn into Mario. As the Mario disguised Yoshi fights Kalmah it also confuses him and distracts him with Master Chief throws Grunts at Kalmah to allow Yoshi to defeat Kalmah. Tahu suddenly appears and captures Kalmah. Mario reunites with Yoshi alongside the Toa Mata and Master Chief but is still worried where Luigi is. Kirby appears and interrogates Kalmah in where Luigi and Wario is, Kalmah laughs states that his League have held him captive at Big Boo's Mansion. Toa Lewa teleports the heroes to Big Boo's Mansion to search Luigi. Luigi's Rescue As the heroes reach to the mansion, Mario begins to become concerned stating that even though Luigi is afraid of ghosts, the League Of Six Kingdoms appears to be more terrifying than the Boos. Lewa, Mario, and Kirby encounter a group Hunters guarding the mansion where Elites are driving Ghosts. Lewa distracts the Elites to allow Mario to drive their Ghosts so that he could defeat the powerful Hunters. As they get inside the Big Boo's Mansion, they encounter more Elites patrolling the mansion in which they defeat. After finding no signs of Luigi while searching throughout the mansion, Lewa finds a painting of Luigi, where he suddenly jumps out and runs away being chased by Ehlek until he is snatched and taken into the painting again. Mario begins to become shocked and jumps in the painting to go after Ehlek with Kirby and Lewa trying to keep up with Mario. Now in a mysterious maze, Mario is now confused which door Ehlek went, Kirby and Lewa arrive and begin thinking a solution to be able to enter the right path. Lewa uses his Air Saber to blow away cloaked Elites. They finally see Ehlek who enters a warp pipe that leads to the Sunken Ghost Ship as shown on the sign, Lewa, Mario, and Kirby enters inside the warp pipe to continue chasing Ehlek. As they get in the ship, Kirby becomes confused wondering why they aren't underwater despite the sign reading Sunken Ghost Ship. Lewa guides Mario and Kirby to the main deck to locate Ehlek. When they reach there, they see Ehlek laughing with Lewa, Kirby, and Mario confused, Ehlek then states that they aren't in an underwater ghost ship revealing that they are actually in an airship. Ehlek leads an army of Banshees driven by Elites to fight the heroes. Lewa easily blows away the Banshees to let Mario and Kirby take on Ehlek with Kirby swallowing an Elite to become Beam Kirby whilst Mario using a Fire Flower to become Fire Mario. Mario and Kirby manage to outsmart Ehlek and defeat him with their super abilities and rescue their friend Luigi. Finding Wario After his rescue, Luigi states that they now need to rescue Wario whom was captured by a yellow crab like brute named Carapar. Suddenly Link appears alongside Pohatu arriving on the ship and states that Carapar was last seen chasing Wario in the castle. The heroes return to the castle where Luigi and Link see a yellow door. Luigi begins to wonder the secrets that Princess Peach has been hiding inside that door. Link uses the Power Stars the heroes used from the Barraki they defeated and activate the door to get inside. As they get inside, they enter a mirror room in which they see a shaking box and becomes confused. As Pohatu approaches the box, he opens it to unveil a cowardly Wario. Luigi becomes glad to see Wario and reunites with him. Wario states that he locked the mirror room and then hid himself in a box so that Carapar won't get in whom is searching for Wario across the castle. Suddenly they hear voices, realizing that Carapar along with the Covenant is approaching the mirror room, Pohatu shapeshifts into a rock to allow Luigi, Link, and Wario to get inside himself and be able to hide from the Covenant. As the Covenant enter the room, they find no sign of Luigi, Carapar becomes angered and annoyed not finding Wario and orders his Hunters to split up in attempting to find him. When they are gone, Luigi begins to wonder what secrets are hiding behind the mirror. Wario begins to become upset why he is afraid of Carapar beginning to say that he is wanting to crush him. Pohatu attempts to tell him to quiet down or else the Unfortunately their reunion with Wario is short lived when Carapar appears behind them, finding out that Carapar has realized that the heroes are hiding due to one of his Hunters hearing them thanks to Wario. Carapar snatches Wario and jumps into the painting forcing Pohatu, Luigi, and Link to go after him Wario's Rescue The heroes are teleport to Chief Chilly Challenge where they see Wario fighting with Carapar on a Covenant Crusier. While the heroes are coming to rescue Wario, he struggles fighting with Carapar where Carapar begins to taunt him. Suddenly Hunters appear and attempt to help Carapar only to be stomped on by Wario, Wario then finds a Power Flower from one of the containers that the Covenant held and becomes Metal Wario to defeat Carapar and the Hunters. Due to the heavy weight of Metal Wario, the cruiser begins to slowly fall into the ice sheets. Fortunately the heroes arrive just in time on the cruiser to pick up Wario and teleport themselves back to Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Carapar calls in Banshees to pick him and the Hunters up. With all of the Mario bros rescued, the heroes reunite with them, thanking the Toa Mata into helping them defeat the League of Six Kingdoms and rescue the Mario bros. Transcript Link, and Pohatu find a shaking box, Pohatu opens the box to find a cowardly Wario Pohatu: Um, guys I think I found your friend Luigi: It's good to see you again Wario, how did you manage to lock this room to hide from those guys? Wario: It's a long story, that big scary looking crab is after me! suddenly hear footsteps Pohatu: Uh Oh, it sounds like their coming Wario: Oh No! That crab's gonna catch me! Pohatu: I have an idea! places a rock on the regular side and shapeshifts into a rock Pohatu: Quick get inside, They won't recognize us! Wario, and Link hides inside Pohatu along with 2 Hunters enters the room Carapar: Arrrrr! What do we have here? A Rock! Did ye Hunters put a rock here? Hunters shake their heads to answer no Carapar: Arrrrrr! Search everywhere and split up! I be not wastin' the hour here! and the Hunters leave the room Wario: Are they gone? Luigi: Yep Pohatu: Awesome! My cool plan worked, we'll be safe here for now approaches the mirror begins to examine it Luigi: Hmmm their is something familiar with this mirror what is the princess hiding? Wario: Huh why am I afraid of a big bad crab? He shouldn't scare me! That's because I am Wario! That crab wants a piece of me? Well I'll show who's got strength I'll throw him far away and he'll never come back! Pohatu: Dude, you gotta keep it down! Those guys might hear us! of the Hunters begin to hear mumbling voices in the room and alerts Carapar continues to makes statements into wanting to defeat Carapar and begins to exit the door to challenge him until he suddenly bumps into Carapar behind him Wario: Oh, um hello Carapar: I just heard ya from that door mumblin' Carapar: So ye think yer not a-feared 'o me huh? Wario: Yeah, I'll teach you a lesson you big mean crab! boldness becomes cowardly Wario: Uh Oh snatches Wario and approaches another painting Wario: Help Me! Woah! Carapar: Gotcha! Ye'll never stop me now! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! jumps into the painting Pohatu: Oh No! We gotta go after him! heroes jump in the painting to get to Chief Chilly Challenge to go after Carapar, when the heroes get their, they see a Covenant cruiser with Wario fighting with Carapar Trivia * This episode has the longest title * The title of the episode is an obvious reference to the 1986 anime film Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! * It is quite odd that each member of the League Of Six Kingdoms have their colors and traits exactly the same as the characters they hold captive (Kalmah having Mario whom are both being colored red, Ehlek having Luigi whom are both colored green and quick, and Carapar having Wario whom are both colored yellow and have brute force.) * Plus the members of the Toa Mata teleporting the heroes to the territories of where they have to rescue occupied by the League of Six Kingdoms have the same colors and traits as well (Tahu for Mario, Lewa for Luigi, and Pohatu and Wario.) * This episode reveals that the League Of Six Kingdoms have hydrophobia despite having sea animal mutations. * So far, Wario was the only Super Mario 64 DS character that doesn't become a protagonist in the episode. This was likely due that he was the last character to be rescued. Category:Episodes